Communication applications provide the ability to exchange information over a multitude of modes. Email exchange, video conferences, audio calls, text or video messaging, desktop sharing, application sharing are some examples. In addition to providing the ability for instantaneous communication, such applications also enable users to maintain records of these conversations through an email chain, online conference recording, etc.
Thus, an email conversation that spans a long period of time and a large number of participants is not uncommon. While such records are useful in determining the context and history of the conversation, their presentation may degrade the user experience and make it difficult to obtain the needed information. For example, an email conversation is typically presented in reverse chronological order (with the most recent email at the top). Thus, a participant in the conversation would have to scroll down all the way to the bottom of the conversation to determine how it sinned and what the initial discussion included.